Know You for the True
by thesecretfromzaft
Summary: Rukia live alone. But she feels good with all her friends with her. She hate someone who torture the other. How if she meet Ichigo, who known like to torture other students!  Ichigo x Rukia, Toushirou x OC, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second fanfic!**

**There is one of my own character, yes, Kyoraku Tomome!**

**She's Shunsui's daughter though, hehe :p**

**I know Tomome was Ichigo's girlfriend, but don't worry! I'll make her with Toushirou! It's IchiRuki! Don't forget that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this story and Tomome, hehe**

**Please enjoy! ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kuchiki Rukia, the last descent from Kuchiki clan. Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, was a popular bussinesman and a president from a very big company that scattered in many countries. But, Rukia's life wasn't as good as we thought. Her life had ruled from her family since she was kid. When she became a teenager, she decided to left from house and live alone. At first, Byakuya didn't agree, but he loved his sister so much and agreed with Rukia's choice. He payed all of Rukia's needed and keep controlled her although he had to went to many different countries.

It was one year since Rukia leave alone and now she was 16. She lived at an expensive apartement. She growed and became a very beautiful girl. Rukia loved her life with all her friends.

Today is like always, Rukia went to school with all her friends. At Rukia's school, there was a group that like to torture and punish anyone else. Rukia hated that group and had confront that group many times with her friends. She couldn't stand if she saw her friends being tortured.

The breaktime came, Rangiku and Orihime asked Rukia to go lunch with them.

" Hey, Rukia! Let's go to the canteen! " said Rangiku.

" I'm sorry. Today I want to read some books at library... "

" Oooowww~~~ I want to eat this egg-sandwich with red bean paste which I made today for eat with you, Rukia-chan~~~ " pouted Orihime.

" I'm so sorry, Orihime. We'll eat that together later. "

" Okay, Rukia. See you~~~ "

Rangiku and Orihime left and Rukia went to the library.

At the library, Rukia choose some books that she wanted to read. Rukia like to read many books, almost all the books she had read. After choose some books, Rukia looked for a seat to sit. She went to an empty seat and next of that seat was Hitsugaya Toushirou, one of her bestfriend. He's so popular with his appearance and he was called a prodigy. Many girls like him and not only girls, boys and teachers also admired him. When Rukia looked Toushirou was there, she smirked. Sometime she want to surprise Toushirou. She went to Toushirou's back quitely and patted his shoulder of a sudden and rather hard. But, Toushirou didn't surprise and still looked calm without any expression.

" Toushirou... Why didn't you get surprise? "

" Your shadow visible before, so I immediately you were behind me. "

" You aren't funny, Shiro-chan~~~ "

" You're the one who can't think a good way, Chappy-addicted, ". Toushirou smirked.

" Okay, Hitsugaya-taichou! "

" Stop it, Rukia... "

Then Rukia got an idea. Both of her hands touched Toushirou's face and turned his face to faced her. Rukia got closer to him, so there only some inch between them.

" But you like it, don't you? " asked Rukia with a cute smile.

Toushirou a little surprised, but he then knew that only a part of Rukia's game. Toushirou touched Rukia's face with his both hands. His emerald eyes stared at her deeply. Rukia shocked with Toushirou's reaction.

" Rukia... " whispered Toushirou.

Rukia's face became red. She didn't think Toushirou would respond her ignorance like that.

' _It's impossible! T-Toushirou will... But, I-I haven't... '_

Their face got closer and they could feel their breath each other.

" T-Toushirou... "

Rukia closed her eyes and didn't know what to do. Her face redde than before. Their face got closer, closer, and...

" DUUUAAAKKKK! "

Toushirou's head hitted Rukia's face.

" AAAWWW! TOUSHIROU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "

" I just to give you a revenge, ". Toushirou smirked but faded when he felt his head hurt. " Ugh, your head is so hard... "

" I told you don't... "

They stopped when they felt cold around them. Everyone around them stared at them with an annoying face.

" Tou-Toushirou... "

" We have to leave now, Rukia. "

Rukia nodded. They left the library with an awkward feeling. Toushirou always act mature, calm, and cold. But, when he is with Rukia, he can act childish. At school only Rukia that he permitted to called him by his child's name cause Rukia is his closest friend.

After left the library, Toushirou and Rukia decided to meet their friends at canteen. On their way, they met one of their friends, Abarai Renji.

" Hey, Rukia, Hitsugaya! How come with your head? "

" It's because Toushirou hit my head with his head of a sudden! "

" Hah? "

" That's because you started it, Rukia... " muttered Toushirou.

" But it's because of you we have to out from the library! "

The two of them began to blame each other. Looked at his two bestfriends, Renji smiled. Toushirou and Rukia looked cute together.

" Aaaww... You two so cute... ". Renji patted their head.

" Shut up, Baboon! "

" Yeah, keep quite, Pineapple! "

Toushirou and Rukia glared at him, Renji stepped back. But he was late, Toushirou and Rukia kicked him together.

' _Ugh, I forget! They're so strong... '_

At the canteen, they saw their friends at a table. There were Rangiku, Orihime, Momo, Shuuhei, SoiFon, and Nemu. They talked to each other. Then, Rangiku saw them and waved to them.

" Rukia, Renji, Taichou! Come here! "

Heard he being called by 'taichou', Toushirou frowned. Rukia and Renji looked at his reaction and laughed a little.

" Let's go, Taichou! ". Rukia patted his left shoulder and walked to Rangiku and the other.

" WHY EVERYONE CALLED ME BY TAICHOU? "

" Because that's your attitude, Taichou... ". Renji patted Toushirou's right shoulder and walked after Rukia.

Toushirou got angier, but he still followed them.

When they reached the table, Momo looked at Toushirou and Rukia's head.

" What happened with your head? Is that hurt? " asked Momo looked worried.

" Oh, it's because... "

" PLAAAAKKK! "

Rukia stopped when she heard someone being slapped. Then she saw Hanatarou, one of her friends, being tortured by Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Nelliel, Madarame Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika. They all known like to torture the other students. Ichigo also popular among the girls because his handsome. Rukia hated them so much because they like to torture the other students. Then, she and her friends came to safe Hanatarou.

" Haha! You're an annoying brat! " said Ikkaku kept kicking Hanatarou.

" You're right, Ikkaku! He can't do anything! Haha! ". Tatsuki joined him to kicking Hanatarou.

" P-Please... Stop... " cried Hanatarou.

" Ow, Ichigo, look at this little brat! He's crying for help~~~ " said Nel.

" He's not beautiful, " hissed Yumichika.

" This is what a brat can do. They only can ask for help, " said Ichigo smirked.

" STOP IT, KUROSAKI! " shouted Rukia.

Ichigo and his group stared at Rukia. At first Ichigo surprised, but then he grinned. He walked to Rukia, touched her face to faced him.

" Hmmm... This midget is so brave. You want to fight me? Hm? "

Toushirou, who was next to Rukia, slapped Ichigo's hand from Rukia. He glared at Ichigo.

" Don't you dare to touch Rukia with your dirty hands, Kurosaki... " hissed Toushirou.

Before Ichigo could answer, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came to faced him. They're Rukia's friends and always helped Rukia when she faced Ichigo. Ulquiorra is Orihime's boyfriend.

" What you think you want to do, Kurosaki, " said Grimmjow.

" We won't let you do anything with her, " said Ulquiorra.

" HOW DARE YOU! " shouted Tatsuki came forward to faced Rukia and her friends, but stopped by Ichigo.

" It's okay, Tatsuki. I will... "

" IT'S ENOUGH, ICHIGO! " came a voice that could make Ichigo stop.

Then Tomome, Kiyone, Chad, Senna, and Uryuu came. Kyoraku Tomome was Ichigo's childhood friend. She had a long violet hair, red-blooded eyes, and white and soft skin. She's so cute and beautiful. She's so popular among the girls and boys. She's smart, athletic, kind, caring, and a very good student. Tomome is in Ichigo's group because she's his friend. She dated with Ichigo but broke up about 3 months ago. Although they had broke up, Ichigo still consider her as his girlfriend and treat her like a boyfriend.

" Aaawww~~~ You don't have to stop them, Tomo-chan~~~ " said Senna.

" What do you mean, Tomome? You want me to just let this? " asked Ichigo confused with the girl who is so important to him.

Tomome nodded and hoped that Ichigo would stop his action. She didn't want him to keep torture anyone else.

" Like hell! I'll give them a lesson! "

Rukia and her friends who was surprised with Tomome's came prepared to face Ichigo.

" I SAID IT'S ENOUGH, ICHIGO! " cried Tomome almost crying.

Along with Tomome's cried, Chad faced Ichigo and stopped him. Tomome tried not to cry, but her tears still came out. Kiyone, who was near her, patted Tomome's back, trying to calm her. Kiyone is a good student too like Tomome, and she's Tomome's closest friend. Ichigo who was looking at Tomome's crying immediately run to Tomome and hugged her tightly. Tomome hold his uniform tight and kept crying at Ichigo's embrace.

" What is it, Tomome? Why you're crying? "

" Hiks... I-Ichigo will... Stop... Hiks... Isn't it? "

Ichigo quite when he heard Tomome's answer, meanwhile Tomome keep crying.

" Looks like we have to go now, Kurosaki, " said Uryuu while positioned his glasses.

Ichigo sighed and keep hug Tomome.

" Tatsuki... " called Ichigo.

Ichigo left first and still hugged Tomome. Tatsuki sighed and glared at Rukia and her friends.

" You're lucky because there is Tomome-hime! Watch it next time! " hissed Tatsuki then left with her friends.

Rukia and her friends felt free after Ichigo and his friends left. They helped Hanatarou to stand up and got back to the class.

* * *

**A/N: How about it? Is it good?**

**Please read and review!**

**And don't forget with my other fanfic, Please, Stay with Me Only! I'll keep update! Thanks for you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm sorry for my really late update.I'm too lazy to update soon enough. It's not that! I love this story. It's just that I have many problems and didn't have much time to update. Please forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only Tomome, my character. Kubo-sensei does.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After they got to the class, Rukia and the others sat on their seats which is near to each other. As there was still much time, they were talking to wait for the bell to rang.

"Fiiuuuuhhh... That's so relived..." said Rangiku who leaned on her seat.

"But, they're still haven't come here. I thought they would be in front of us," replied Momo confused.

"Heh! I don't care about them!" added Grimmjow who had his head on his desk.

Instead of joining the conversation, Toshiro's mind flew to the other thing. He was thingking about a certain violet-haired girl.

"Mmmm... Kyoraku... Kyoraku Tomome..." mumbled Toshiro. He didn't know that Rukia, who was sitting next to him, heard him.

"Nnn? What's wrong with Kyoraku, Toshiro?" asked her.

Toshiro realized that he was thingking with mumbling.

"No-Nothing! It's just that... Kyoraku Tomome. Her name seems familiar to me," answered him fluttered.

"Kyoraku Tomome. If I'm not wrong, she's the granddaughter of Yamamoto Shigekuni, who owned this Karakura High, isn't she?" said Soi Fon.

"Yap! Kyoraku is also popular in this school. She has a beautiful face, smart, and she's so kind! Different with Kurosaki," added Momo.

"Haaaaahhh... Why a girl like her has to be Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend? She deserves someone who is much better than him," asked Rukia confused.

Orihime, who was busying herself with her boyfriend, joined the conversation.

"I heard that Kyoraku and Kurosaki have been broke up since 3 months ago~" answered Orihime.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The issue said that Kurosaki didn't want to break up with Kyoraku and still consider her as his girlfriend," added Renji.

"Ooooww~ Kurosaki is so deceitful~" said Rangiku.

"At this school, only Kyoraku that able to handle Kurosaki," said Shuuhei.

When his friends had their chit-chat, Toshiro still sank on his thought. He still anxious with Kyoraku Tomome.

* * *

After got far enough from Rukia and her friends, Ichigo and the gang stopped for a while to checked on Tomome's condition. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were swollen.

"Are you feeling okay now, Tomome?" asked Ichigo. Both of his hand grabbed each side of her face.

The said girl was trying to smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Ichigo..." replied her.

"Ichigo, we'll get to the class first," said Tatsuki.

"Just go".

Tatsuki got closer to Tomome and patted her hair.

"Be fine, won't you? Tomo-chan"

"Un! Arigatou, Tatsuki-chan!"

Then, Tatsuki and the other got back to the class, leaving Ichigo and Tomome behind. It's true that Tomome was loved by not only Ichigo and the gang, but also the people around her. Everyone loved her and won't make the girl sad.

After Tatsuki and the other left, Ichigo grabbed both of Tomome's wrists and pushed her to the wall so that she couldn't get away from there. And which surprised her that Ichigo kissed her roughly. At second, she lost her control. But the second later, she slapped him so that Ichigo freed her.

"How many times I have to told you Ichigo! We have broke up!" shouted her.

Ichigo touched his cheek where Tomome slapped him and anger filled his eyes. But, although he was so angry, he won't blow up his anger toward Tomome. She's the only who he cares so much.

"I still love you, Tomome, and I'll never let we break up so easily. That kiss is a proof that you're the only one who have a special place in my heart," answered him softly.

Her face reddened hearing him and she turned her face away to hide it.

Seeing her reaction, Ichigo smirked.

'_She still loves me,' thought him._

"Uummm... The bell is about ring. We have to get back to the class now," fluttered her.

Ichigo smiled softly. He was so happy if he could make the girl he loved so much salting.

"Okay".

Honestly, Tomome is still love Ichigo too. But she felt that something was wrong if she keep her love for him. Because of that she wanted to break up with Ichigo. But if Ichigo keep doing what he wants, this will be meaningless.

* * *

A few minutes after Tatsuki and the other came back to the class, Ichigo and Tomome finally got into the class. They sat on their seats which near of their friends. Toshiro, who sank on his thought a few minutes before, looking at Tomome. He didn't know why but that girl always appear on his mind.

'_Kyoraku Tomome. Who are you for the true?' asked him in his heart._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know that this chapter somehow is focused on Ichigo and Tomome relationship. But don't worry, as I said, this is IchiRuki.**

**And please don't be hate with Tomome. She will be the one who will help this story get into IchiRuki.**

**Review please...**

**Love you all ^^**


End file.
